Tree stands have been developed to provide easier, safe and comfortable access to elevated vantage points within a tree. Such tree stands are typically used for hunting or observing nature from a higher elevation than the ground for improved target vision.
One type of tree stand is a climbing tree stand that can be manipulated by a user to incrementally climb a tree or similar post structure. Such climbing tree stands generally utilize a similar concept and comprise both a top section or seat platform and a bottom section or foot platform. The seat platform and foot platform typically each include a tree engaging portion and either a rigid back bar or a flexible strap member for wrapping around the tree and to hold the platforms in vertical positions on the tree. Such a back bar or flexible strap are typically provided as adjustable to accommodate trees within a range of diameters.
To use a typical climbing tree stand, a user starts near the base of a tree and installs both sections by engaging each platform with the tree and wrapping the flexible strap or positioning the rigid back bar around the tree. The strap or back bar is secured to the platform after it is adjusted to accommodate the tree diameter. In the case of a strap, one end of the strap can be secured to one side of the platform at one of plural connection points to provide the adjustability. With a rigid back bar, the bar ends can telescope within structure of the platform for adjustability. Once the platforms are secured in a position along a tree with the seat platform above the foot platform, a climbing operation can commence. A user stands on the foot platform facing the tree and attaches his/her feet to the foot platform with a strap. The user tips the seat platform up in front thus removing pressure and slides the seat platform a distance up the tree. The user can then sit on a front portion of the seat platform. This downward pressure locks the seat platform in place. The user can then tip a front of the foot platform by lifting his/her heels as the user faces the tree so as to remove downward pressure. The user can thus lift the foot platform by lifting his/her feet while keeping his/her heels up. The user stands on the foot platform. This pressure locks the foot platform in place. This action is continued until the desired height is reached.
As to flexible straps for wrapping around a tree, metal cables, rubber belts and roller chains have been used that are typically permanently attached at one side of each of the seat and foot platforms and adjustably attached at the other side of each of the seat and foot platforms. As above, this adjustability allows for supporting the platforms on a range of tree diameters. Roller chains provide sufficient strength for supporting the platforms and a user's weight and provide flexibility along its length generally within a single plane, which allows the roller chain to wrap around a tree. Roller chains, however, do not slide up a down a tree's bark surface easily as the links tend to catch on the uneven surfaces of the tree bark. Likewise, a flexible rubber belt, similar to a snowmobile drive belt material, can provide sufficient strength and flexibility if wide enough, but such belts can be cumbersome during climbing and difficult to slide along the tree's bark surface. Unlike a roller chain, belts can also twist and flex transversely when attempting to slide the belt along a tree surface as such belts are flexible in more than a single plane. Metal cables made up of twisted metal strands or the like also provide sufficient strength and flexibility to wrap around a tree's surface and support a platform and user. Metal cables typically can slide along the tree surface easier than roller chains and belts, but cables can be too flexible along its length in all directions such that it is difficult to slide the cable along the tree by lifting upward on a platform. Moreover, during a platform lift step, cables are not sufficiently rigid so as not to sag when pressure is removed. Roller chains and belts better tend to hold their shape when an upward force is provided to a platform so that the chain or belt is moved along the tree surface along with the platform while maintaining their shape and the angle of attachment to the platforms. Maintaining this angle of attachment is important to providing adequate support without downward sliding of the platform. Rigid back bars are advantageous over flexible roller chains, belts and cables in this aspect. Rigid back bars, however, are not nearly as adjustable to fit different size trees and add unnecessary weight to the tree stand.